


Sketches on Skin in Teeth-marks and Stubble-burn

by KieranIsHiding (XOSweetsOX)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy!Steve, Clubbing, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Good BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuckony Server Smut Bingo, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, all characters are above the age of consent, daddy!Bucky, how is that not already a tag lol, smut bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding
Summary: “Eventually though, Bucky can’t help but trail his lips up to Steve’s ear, capturing the lobe gently between his teeth before murmuring, “Got your eye on anyone in particular, doll?”Steve inhales sharply through his nose, before turning his head quickly to capture Bucky’s mouth in a heated exchange of teeth and tongue. It’s not a game they play often, but every once in a while Bucky will let him pick out a third for them to take home for a night -- and it seems that now, tonight will become one of those.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Sketches on Skin in Teeth-marks and Stubble-burn

**Author's Note:**

> -Retroactively for the Stuckony Fuckin’ Bingo, Square I3: Daddykink
> 
> -Dedicated to the Stuckony Discord server: yall got me back into writing again with this fic, and I love yall so much for that <3
> 
> -Its not something I usually do, but I needed some music to get me in the atmosphere of the fic and I may have accidentally made a playlist of sorts for this chapter? It’s in the endnotes, if you’re interested -- it's tracks that I imagine Tony playing in the fic :D
> 
> -Beta: @Skye_wyr (Ty again friend!)

The bass thumps and grinds against the black walls of the club, and the soaring melody of shattered-vocals is floating somewhere up near the ceiling, curling in and around the smoke and haze. The only light comes from blacklights that have no source, only discernible through the stripes of neon color splashed about, that almost seem to be slowly traveling from body to body as the crowd in the center of the club undulates to the music. The movement of bodies is practically art in and of itself; the way each person moves on their own, little to no coordination from one person to the next, and yet somehow the whole thing becomes a study in coincidental-counterpoint and fluid dynamics. Add in the glow-paint, and the dirty, seductive rasp of the music, and well…

“It’s a sight to behold, ain’t it Stevie.”

Steve can only hum in reply. If Bucky were someone else, he wouldn’t be able to hear Steve over the amount of noise in the room -- both the true-musical noise coming from the speakers and the accidentally-musical sounds of rapture and pleasure coming from the crowd -- but between the serum, and the way Bucky is wrapped tightly around his baby boy from behind, Bucky has no problem feeling the low vibration that Steve lets out down the whole length of his body.

As a reward, he lazily grinds his hips forward into Steve’s ass and presses gentle lips to the side of Steve’s neck, letting the echoes of Steve’s hum curl lazily back and forth between them in waves of lazy, indulgent sensation. Their dark corner of the club may be secluded away from most of the rest of the miles of flesh being traded back and forth between members of the seemingly continuous seething mass, but the two of them are no less affected by the scent of sex and the human energy drifting around them in lazy, smoky curls.

Eventually though, Bucky can’t help but trail his lips up to Steve’s ear, capturing the lobe gently between his teeth before murmuring, “Got your eye on anyone in particular, doll?”

Steve inhales sharply through his nose, before turning his head quickly to capture Bucky’s mouth in a heated exchange of teeth and tongue. It’s not a game they play often, but every once in a while Bucky will let him pick out a third for them to take home for a night -- and it seems that now, tonight will become one of those.

Steve struggles to find words for how much he loves this man. Bucky’s ability to meet his needs, even when they’re as out-there as wanting to take a third for a spin, and Bucky’s desire to push him past his own limits when he needs it, all while maintaining exactly the kind of ironclad grip of control over Steve that helps keep him grounded and steady and calm -- it’s awe-inspiring, to say the least.

All of a sudden, his chin is held tight between two of Bucky’s fingers, and that gorgeous mouth is pulling back from his and pursing into a teasing frown.

“I asked you a question, doll, and a kiss -- however tasty your filthy little mouth may be -- is not an answer.”

Steve gasps at the pressure; he works his jaw back and forth, not to challenge Bucky’s grip, but to revel in the strain of sensation and the knowledge that this man -- this beautiful, deadly man -- owns him wholly and completely.

Bucky leans in to nip his bottom lip, then licks gently at the bite mark more to stoke the fire than to apologize for it.

“As gorgeous as you are like this punk, I still need an answer.”

Steve chuckles against Bucky’s lips at the pure joy that Bucky is lighting in his veins.

“The DJ, Daddy. Want him, please.”

This prompts a true double-take from Bucky this time, accompanied by a lightning quick glance over at said DJ up in his little booth -- the vibrant ball of pure energy bouncing around behind the laptops and consoles arrayed around him is far from Steve’s usual tastes when they play this game. Not enough to be concerning, but enough that Bucky feels the need to ask.

“What’s your color, baby? You feelin’ okay?”

Steve frowns a little, but then replies with an easy smile, “Green, Daddy! Very, very green. You?”

Bucky chuckles -- his boy is just too sweet, even amidst the waves of twisted pleasure lapping darkly at the edges of their awareness.

“Yes, darlin’, I’m green too. Thank you for asking. Are you sure about him though, baby boy? I mean…” His tone darkens into something just this side of teasing. “You usually go for a very specific kind of dark-haired, dark-eyed boy -- a sweet little sub like yourself.”

Steve is the one to double-take this time. “What do you mean, Daddy? He is those things.”

Bucky takes a longer look at the man in the booth, raking his gaze up and down the figure who seems lost in his work in the best way. The dark hair and dark eyes are definitely there (Bucky can tell only by virtue of the serum, given the darkness of the club, but it's enough to tell that yes; physically, this man is exactly Steve’s type), but the rest of it? Well, not quite.

Bucky runs a slow hand down Steve’s chest to the bulge in his skintight leather shorts though, and sure enough, Steve is hard and growing harder against his grip, even through the constricting shorts.

“Hmmm…” Bucky hums into Steve’s ear, running the tip of his tongue gently around the outermost edge, before teasing a thready whine out of Steve with a gentle squeeze down between his boy’s thighs.

“Is this for me, or for him, baby?”

Steve tips his head back against Bucky’s shoulder and pants into his jaw, “Both, Daddy. For both of you.”

“Mmmm, good boy.” Steve can feel Bucky’s rough groan against his lips as he lazily nibbles the tendons of Bucky’s neck. He’s not trying to get anywhere, just waiting for Bucky to make a decision or ask another question -- he’s just always had a tiny bit of an oral fixation, and Bucky’s neck is as good a canvas as any for sketches in teeth-marks and stubble-burn. 

Bucky reigns himself back in just enough from where he’s been subconsciously grinding his hips into Steve’s again, and asks the last question he needs an answer to before he dives off this deep end with his boy into a bottomless pool of sin and sex. 

“But are you sure he’s a sub, baby? Cause you know I’m not gonna let you play with another Dom -- that part of you I get to keep all to myself.” His tone shifts, a little more gravel and snarl peeking through his mask of composure than he usually allows in public.

Steve hurriedly nods, burying his face further into the crease of Bucky’s neck.

“Yes, yes Daddy, I think he is. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think so.”

“Shhhhh, I know, baby, I know. I’m sorry.” Bucky takes a moment to rest his face against Steve’s hair and revel in the smell of his boy’s soft, strawberry scented shampoo. Steve may not be tiny anymore, but it's little things like this that help him sink deeper into this small headspace of his when he needs it, without the scent being too much when he’s out of it.

“How can you tell?” He eventually rumbles out, beginning to grind the hand still cupping Steve’s semi-hard cock a bit more firmly, and letting his baby push up into his grip with another needy whine. 

“Is it the way he moves, baby? The way he’s shaking that gorgeous ass like he knows it needs to be spanked or plugged up deep and full? Or maybe it’s his mouth, hm? You thinking about how those lips would feel wrapped around your cock, begging me to let him make you cum?”

“No, Daddy,” Steve is panting heavily into his neck now, lips grazing it gently with each soft gasp of breath.

“It’s the way he keeps looking at you, like he wants you to eat him alive.” The confession comes out breathless but deep from Steve’s wet, bitten-red lips. “I know exactly how he feels. And I want to watch you wreck him over and over like you do to me, until there’s nothing left.”

“Fuck- Steve!” He wraps both arms around Steve with a snarl and hugs his boy against his chest in a deathgrip as he comes in his pants, hips stuttering against Steve’s ass -- the tight, almost-painful pressure of his pants making it all the more delicious as their bodies trade pulses back and forth.

“Daddy!” Steve, rather than complain at the pressure of Bucky’s arms around his chest, instead leans into it and throws his head back on a sharp cry. Bucky’s arms against his chest and the outline of Bucky’s thick cock against his ass throwing him over the edge into an earth-shaking orgasm of his own.

Bucky grabs Steve’s chin and crushes their mouths together, making the teeth marks he left earlier on Steve’s bottom lip deeper and redder.

They hear a collective gasp from the crowd in front of them, and they both snap their heads up to search the crowd for something going wrong -- or right, as the case may be.

Steve is the one to spot it first, and it’s definitely a case of something going beautifully, sinfully right.

“Look, Daddy!” He breathes reverently, and raises his arm to point to the booth where the DJ had been bouncing from laptop to console and back. 

He’s not so much bouncing now as trembling, one hand down his pants and the other playing with one of the barbells through his nipples that Bucky had noticed earlier. His mouth drops open in a wet gasp that Bucky and Steve can’t quite hear at this distance, and the fuzziness of what is obviously the throes of a sweet, dirty orgasm of his own clouds his gaze.

A gaze that’s pinned, without question, on Steve and Bucky. On where Bucky’s right arm is still pinned around Steve’s chest, thumbing through his shirt at the nipple rings of Steve’s own that his boy is sporting. On where one of Steve’s hands has slipped down into his waistband to rub himself through the aftershocks, his hips struggling to decide if they want to press forward into that pressure or backwards into the heavy thickness of Bucky’s cock. On where Bucky’s other hand is now moving around to grip Steve’s wrist in the circle of a thumb and forefinger, pulling Steve’s hand out of his shorts and lifting it slowly up to his own mouth.

He looks the man dead in the eyes, and ever so gently slides one of Steve’s slick fingers between his lips with a grin, before closing his eyes and slowly sucking every last drop of spend off of Steve’s fingers.

“Daddy…” Steve sighs, boneless and languid against Bucky’s chest like the kotyonok he is. “May I?”

Bucky slowly lifts his eyes back to the booth -- the man is still focused solely on the two of them, his eyes now half-lidded as he rides out his own aftershocks for all they’re worth. Bucky gives the man just a taste of a feral grin, something wicked curling at the corner of Bucky’ mouth.

“Go get him, babydoll. He don’t know it yet, but he just signed away his soul to us for the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> -I hate to end it there, but this is as far as I’ve gotten so far. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know down in the comments things you liked or didn’t like, and whether or not I should keep going (I’m tempted, but not 100% sure of the direction I might want to take it). I always enjoy being poked at with lovely ideas and feedback!
> 
> -This may or may not be the first fic I’ve posted in a couple years… But I’m actually kinda proud of it? It's a little bit of an exercise in writing self-indulgently -- ~~I don’t usually go this overboard with adjectives and the word ‘curling’ lol,~~ but I very much hope you enjoyed this in whatever way you choose to indulge (he said with a smirk and a wink ;)
> 
> -Playlist for this Chapter
> 
> [SKYBAR - Children (Miami Sunset Lounge Version)](https://youtu.be/yFclLbcW808)
> 
> [Gioni - Trigger [Bass Boosted]](https://youtu.be/oKstNM6JdnI)
> 
> [Aero Chord - Surface [Bass Boosted]](https://youtu.be/CKIn3b0Lk5A)
> 
> [RIOT - Enigma [Bass Boosted]](https://youtu.be/Mz6YMYDa4gc)
> 
> [Jetta - I'd Love To Change The World (Matstubs Remix) [Bass Boosted]](https://youtu.be/ii1ys4bO7P0)
> 
> [thefaded. - Sixes [Bass Boosted]](https://youtu.be/9z0ZgZRu0Z8)
> 
> [thefaded. - VESTIGE - Elephant [Bass Boosted]](https://youtu.be/tFZ7lzK4RKU)


End file.
